Just a Nightmare
by Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista
Summary: "Maybe someone is strong and very responsible, but that doesn't mean he has no secret fears and an innocent side." Brotherly love. Based on 2k3 series.


**Hi everyone, I have never did this in my whole life, but I wanted to get rid of all my doubts. This is the first fic I write in English, the others I have written are in Spanish. I hope you like it.**

**¬¬¬::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¬¬¬**

**JUST A NIGHTMARE**

_Suddenly, he opened his eyes finding himself in a dark room, there was a crack on the ceiling, the faint light that was coming through it showed him that it hadn't got dark yet._

"_Where am I?" He asked himself out loud._

_The floor was cold, a rusted metal odor could be smelled. The spider webs were in every corner of the room and the dust beneath them showed him that nobody had been there in years. Not even to clean a bit._

_He got up slowly, brushing off the dirt over his chest._

"_How long have I been here?" He walked a few steps, trying to find a way out of his troubles. "Where are my...?" He couldn't finish speaking; suddenly, the wall in front of him began to move away. Strangely, the wall moved by itself, the room turned into a large corridor. "...brothers?" He ended his question._

_To the naked eye it looked like an endless tunnel. Only darkness could be seen at the end of the corridor, nothing more._

"_I think Donnie wouldn't have an answer to all of this." He joked a little, beginning to walk again, surveying the surroundings, trying to find a way to get out._

_Unexpectedly, the young turtle heard a faint noise in the distance and he thought it was a scream, a dying scream. His eyes got wide when he recognized the owner of the voice._

"_Mikey?" He whispered in horror. "Oh, no." Desperately he ran as fast as he could, each stride helped him to get nearer. He could feel how the aura of his baby brother was getting weaker, something was wrong, and he had a feeling that he had to get there as soon as possible or he would regret it._

_The same scream was heard again, clearer this time, and then a hard noise was heard. In the distance, he saw a body lying on the floor._

_Luckily for him, there was another crack on the ceiling, but unlike the first one he had seen, this one was tinier, the light that was coming through this crack was dimmer, but it was enough to let him see that the worst of his fears was coming true._

"_Mikey!" He yelled. When he came close to him, he saw a lot of wounds, cuts and bruises all over his baby brother's body. Some of them looked infected dangerously. Mikey's condition made him look so fragile and vulnerable. The orange-colored bandana had turned red due to Mikey's blood._

_The youngest turtle was lying on one of his sides with his arms over his chest, trembling in pain when he heard his big brother's voice. He tried to open his eyes, but his condition allowed him to make it barely._

"_Leo..." Mikey murmured when he hardly saw the person before him. He stretched out a weak arm, like trying to tell Leo to come closer._

"_What have they done to you, Mikey?" Sadness overwhelmed the young leader at seeing his baby brother in such condition. Without hesitation, he scooped him into his arms very carefully, like a mother does with his child, caressing him tenderly at the same time. Upon hugging him, Leonardo shared the sincere brotherly love with him, the earnest love that only a loving brother can offer._

"_L-Leo...y-you... must... go..." Mikey warned his big brother, fear lacing his voice. It looked that it was hard for him to talk because he ended up whispering and stuttering, but deep inside he wished with all his soul that Leonardo wouldn't go anywhere. He felt protected by Leonardo's loving arms who, upon hearing what his baby brother had just said, hugged him tighter._

"_I won't do it." It was Leonardo's firm reply. "I won't let anyone take you away from me, Mikey. If someone tries to attack you, he will do it over my dead body."_

"_That's... what I am afraid of..." Mikey's baby blue eyes shined due the tears, looking sadly at his big brother. "What if he kills you?" He cried._

_Leonardo looked at Mikey with worried eyes; he cupped Mikey's cheek with his hand, wiping away his little brother's tears with his thumb._

"_I will be just fine." Leo kissed Mikey's forehead. "And so will you. I promise." Those words surprised the young turtle. "Let's get out of here."_

_Just after saying those words, he felt something around his ankle, he looked down and saw there was a shackle and the chain welded to it was short and it was attached at a shaft of almost half meter high._

"_He is coming." The little turtle cried again. "You must go Leo." Mikey cuddled against Leo's chest. "Please, save yourself!"_

"_I am not willing to leave you here! Who is the one coming!?" He looked the surroundings while he embraced the weak body of his brother, holding him closer to his chest._

"_Shredder..." Mikey whispered._

"_What!?" Leonardo looked at his little brother incredulous. "That's impossible! He is dead!"_

_He could hear footsteps away approaching to them. The leader was scared._

"_No... He isn't dead..." Michelangelo began to feel light as a feather, dangerously he was becoming weaker and it was hard for him to breathe properly. "He is coming for me..."_

"_If he came back, I swear he is not going to touch you." Leonardo looked at Mikey again with pleading eyes. "Please Mikey, hold on, we are going to get out of here, okay?" Leo tried to give him false hopes, he tried to get up too, but the shackle didn't allow him to do it. "He isn't going to hurt you."_

_The steps could be heard coming closer, Leonardo thought it had to be a joke, a bad one._

_Oroku Saki, appeared before them. Leonardo became aware that he wasn't carrying his swords, only the sheaths, he felt desperate. How was he going to save his baby brother if he wasn't armed? "I must find a solution and fast."_

"_Don't come any closer." Leonardo warned him, holding tightly his baby brother's body, not willing to let him go without a fight._

"_You can't tell me what I can do." It was the only reply the young leader heard from him._

_The dark being came closer to them threateningly. He kicked Leonardo in the face, unfortunately, he couldn't support his baby brother's body and he fell down too, close to him._

_He rubbed his face gently, trying to minimize the pain and got up as best as he could. Thanks to the chain his body didn't fall too far. When he looked up, he saw how the Shredder grabbed Mikey's wrist, lifting the young turtle's body, placing him in front of him. Mikey closed his eyes, begging that whatever was going to happen; would be fast._

"_NO!" The bad luck had been Leo's best friend lately, the more he tried to get close to save his baby brother, the more he was getting away. "Let him go! Don't hurt him!"_

_The man wearing the metal armor turned his head towards Leonardo, glaring at the young leader as a heavy silence hovered over them until the villain spoke again._

"_Haven't you understood? Or, are you deaf?" Shredder said in a threatening voice. "I thought I had told you that you can't tell me what I can do." Then, he fixed his eyes on Mikey once again, the iron blades of his armor looked sharper than ever, he raised his arm clearly trying to take the little turtle's life._

"_NOOOO!" Leonardo yelled as his eyes welled with tears, witnessing the worst scenario he had thought he would never see._

* * *

><p>"NOOO!" Leonardo woke up abruptly, gasping, soaked in sweat, needless to say he was trembling as well. "Mikey!" He yelled remembering what he had seen a few seconds ago. He got up quickly and then strode towards the door, and got out of his bedroom. "Mikey!" He yelled, calling out his baby brother's name, looking for him everywhere. "MIKEY!"<p>

"¿Leo?" Michelangelo met his big brother after hearing his name. The young turtle was very worried about Leonardo, his big brother never uttered his nickname out loud. The young leader approached him with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Leo... what..." Mikey began to speak, but was interrupted by a tight hug.

"Mikey!" Leonardo cried as he put his head on Mikey's shoulder. "You are okay!" Mikey was very confused. "You are okay..."

"Leo, are you crying?" He asked surprised. "What happened to you? Why are you awake when you are supposed to be sleeping?"

It looked like Leonardo wasn't listening his baby brother's questions; he just kept his eyes closed while Mikey was soothing him, rubbing Leo's shell gently.

"It was horrible..." He whimpered. "Y-you were h-hurt and I-I couldn't h-help you..." Leo cried harder and just then, Michelangelo understood everything.

"Leo..." Mikey said, looking into his big brother's eyes, giving him a shy smile, breaking up the hug a little, but he still had Leo in his arms. "It was just a nightmare, anything of what you have dreamed of will come true, not now not ever."

He was surprised at hearing that.

"A nightmare?" He repeated, trying to convince himself. "B-but, it looked so real." They looked each other, they say the eyes are the mirrors of the soul and Mikey wasn't insensitive to Leo's feelings. He perfectly knew because of his own experiences, how horrible the nightmares could be. With his heart full of empathy, he glanced lovingly at his big brother before embracing him once again.

"But it wasn't real." Mikey told Leo with deep brotherly love. "It must have been horrible if you are so scared."

"You have no idea." Leonardo mentioned remembering everything he had dreamed in great detail. "Please Mikey, forgive me, I regret having made you spend a bad time." He apologized very ashamed.

"It doesn't bother me." Breaking the hug, Leonardo could appreciate the innocence that has been characteristic of the young turtle by just looking at him. "To the contrary, it makes me so happy, sometimes it's a little boring that it is always you the one who soothes me every time I have a nightmare, it is time to change that, bro."

Mikey's words made Leo chuckle.

"Perhaps you are right." He said. "But this is the first time I have a nightmare. I think I won't have such bad dreams as much as you do." Surprised, he sees curiously how Mikey touches his forehead and then his cheek. "What are you doing?"

"I was checking if you still have a fever." Mikey smiled at him. "Luckily you are better, the medicine Donnie gave you before you went to sleep has started to take effect."

It was true, the day before, Leonardo got sick after they came back from a mission, and his little brothers had taken care of him until he got better.

"Yeah, I think so..."

"It would be better if you go back to bed, Leo." The little turtle advised him. "You should rest a little more, if you need something just shout, but not so loudly." After saying that, Mikey made his way to the couch. The TV in front of the couch was on, the word: 'pause' could be seen, it seemed that Michelangelo was using a video game for the first time, a new one Casey got for him.

The young leader has not moved from that place, he just stood there, with his eyes down a lifeless gaze on them, once in a while looking at his baby brother playing his video game. After a few minutes, Leonardo placed a hand over his other arm and started rubbing it. It had only been a nightmare, just that. But he couldn't stop thinking about it, never in his whole life he had had one and he was wishing not to have another.

Mikey became aware that his big brother was still there with a sad face.

"Leo..." Mikey interrupted his game, drawing the attention of his big brother. "Are you okay?"

"Eh? Yeah, I'm fine Mikey, don't worry." He smiled weakly. "I just got distracted a bit." After those words Leonardo thought carefully his next words. "I... I was wondering if I can stay a moment here with you. I wouldn't like to be alone again." He ended saying it with a low voice, but luckily for him Mikey heard him perfectly.

"Of course, Leo!" Mikey replied, smiling. "It has been a long time since you watched how I break the record in my video game." He made some room on the couch for his brother, pulling himself aside, patting the empty seat, indicating him to sit next to him. "Come here..." Happiness overwhelmed him, obeying his little brother he sat beside him. "But you must lie down." Mikey told him.

"Mikey, I am just a little sick, I'm not dying."

"Shut up! Your fever could come back. So, the best I can do is to watch over you while you are here. That's why you must obey me, despite you don't want to." Maybe Mikey sounded a little bossy, but Leonardo had soothed him so many times before that he was eager to somehow repay him his loving care, after all Leonardo deserved it.

"Okay." Leo said a little amused, he laid down on his right side, resting his head on one of Mikey's thighs.

"It feels weird to give you an order when you are the one who calls all the shots." He said out loud, Michelangelo felt better seeing his big brother lying beside him.

"You are not the one feeling like it, Mikey." Leo said raising his eyes. "I never thought that any of you would treat me like I am the youngest here... it's new, and it's nice." He confessed. "Master Splinter says that you never know what might happen."

"Just enjoy it, bro." He joked about it. "Unfortunately this will last until you get better. Now rest and enjoy seeing me play."

"I will do it gladly." Leo said making himself comfortable. "What game is it?"

"A new one I became addicted to. The title is: Final Fantasy X. I don't have the last ones, but somehow I will manage to get them all. I bet the others are as good as this one or even better." He said, beginning to explore another place in the game.

"It looks like fun." Leonardo said. After that, he yawned as he fell asleep again. A few minutes later Mikey felt that his brother wasn't moving as much as before. Smiling broadly, he witnessed one of the tenderest scenarios that almost no one can see, to see his big brother sleeping. The sword wielder turtle gave off a pure and pacific aura, he looked like an innocent toddler, nothing to do when he was awake. When Leonardo comes back to reality he turns back into their leader and big brother, the turtle who watches out for everyone and takes care of them when they are wounded.

It was comforting to see him like that... at least once.

Mikey's protective angel deserved to be protected, Leo's sweet smile while he was sleeping taught Mikey this: "Maybe someone is strong and very responsible, but that doesn't mean he has no secret fears and an innocent side."

**¬¬¬::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¬¬¬**

**The end.**

**And that's it, my friends. Leave me lots of reviews! That way I will know for sure how I did. And thanks for taking the time to read my crazy story! ****See ya later!**


End file.
